Child of Shadows
by BlueMew
Summary: Upon an invitation from Wedge, Syal Fel takes her children from the relative safety of Csaplar for a holiday on Corellia. Timeline: 36 ABY, DP: Jag Fel, Cem Fel, Wyn Fel, Wedge Antilles, Iella Antilles.


"We can't take him." Baron Soontir Fel continued turning the holocube in his hand, his gaze distant; directed toward the door on the far side of the kitchen. "I don't care that your brother specifically asked for Jag, Wyn, and Cem to attend his and Iella's celebration, you know that the Aristocrae have named him our Shadow Child. He can't leave Ascendancy space."

"But Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano is the one that mentioned Cem to Master Skywalker. That's how Wedge and Iella learned about him."

"We're not taking him, Syal. That's final."

The once-beautiful female sighed, wiping her hands in her tunic. "So that's it, 'Tir? You're going to hide the fact that you have one more son just because you're afraid of what my brother might think of him? Or what the Aristocra might do to us?" A smile brightened her features as she touched his cheek, gently plucking the holocube from his hand. "He's of age, and will be entering the Academy in a few months, so why shouldn't we let him see the wider galaxy before he's sent to live the military life." Her voice dropped, sobered by the memories of thechildren she had already buried, and how she had almost lost Jag in the recent war against the Killiks. "Let him live, 'Tir. Let him feel like a Corellian for once."

"That's the problem, isn't it? He's not Corellian."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jagged, come on. Cem wants to see you."

"I don't owe that shik anything, including time."

"Don't speak of him like that. He's our brother."

Jag's eyes narrowed at his sister, slamming the book closed and placing it on the table beside his bed. "He's no relative of mine. I'm not a half-blooded freak like he is." He raised his voice, knowing that Cem was near enough to respond to their conversation so he could enter if Jag would allow it. "_Moactan teel, Brast'cem'laerek._"

"I am not." The youngest Fel child entered; his blue-black hair messy and hanging over his glowing eyes. His skin was not the same blue as most Chiss that lived in the same district as the Fel family, but was nearly grey. For a Chiss, he would be considered a child, even though his body appeared to be that of an adult. "And you think you'd be more grateful to the being that nursed you back to health after the bugs and your little girlfriend tried to kill you."

Moving to sit against the headboard of his bed, Jag looked between his siblings, taking in both of their expressions. "So what are mom and dad arguing about? You both wouldn't be watching me heal if something wasn't wrong."

Wyn shrugged, sitting on the foot of Jag's bed, patting his leg as she locked eyes with him. "Uncle Wedge invited all of us to Corellia."

"Well, that's not a problem, as long as they remember to bring a few stims and a bit of spice to keep my pain down-"

"The Suns don't revolve around you, Jag." She smirked, but her eyes moved to Cem. "He specifically asked for Cem to come too."

His brows narrowed in confusion, starting at the Chiss. "Does Uncle Wedge know about you're… that you're not human?"

Cem just shrugged, taking a seat in a chair near the bed. "You tell me. The only one outside of this family I've met is my sire, and he didn't want a thing to do with me."

"I don't think Uncle Wedge knows." Wyn added, looking between her brothers with a smile, hoping to lighten their moods. As much as Jag would deny her so-called accusation, he and Cem were two of a kind. "I don't think he would have invited Cem if he knew. The galaxy pretty much thinks of the Chiss as the most threatening military power right now."

"Rightfully so." Both Jag and Cem stated, a hint of smugness in their words.

"Well, I don't think a hero of the Rebel Alliance would want to be seen fraternizing with the enemy, even if the enemy is family, especially since both of you are equally Chiss." She smirked at Jag as she stood and moved to the door, knowing he would deny her statement. "Isn't that right, Commander Chaf'iae'dfel, Merit Adoptive of the Fifth Ruling Family?"

Jag only rolled his eyes at his sister's comment, stretching before he stood from his bed. "Leave, shik. I need to change before talking to my family."

Cem narrowed his eyes, glaring at his brother as he stood from the chair. "You'll regret your actions when I'm your commanding officer."


End file.
